fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandi
Mandi is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Chicken Wings Hates: Changing Diapers Mandi is an award winning chef at the world-renowned restaurant, Papa's Wingeria. What started as a quick vacation to Starlight City became a rather permanent, part-time job for her. When Mandi’s not frying up crispy wings and shrimp, she’s busy taking care of her twin daughters. Tony loves to brag about Mandi’s awesome job and how the family gets all the free wings they can eat! Appearance Mandi has fair skin, thin eyebrows, and her hair style straightened into a bob. She wears white t-shirt with owly designs and light pink and sky blue stitches on the sleeves. She wears grayish cadet blue denim jeans with light gray stripes, gray belt with an anchor buckle, and white sneakers with pink front and silver laces. Clean-Up Her hair and shirt are remodeled, and her skin is tanner. Styles Style B Mandi wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with a gradient tinting from sky blue to rosy pink. The shirt has an outline of an owl, wears brown pants with lighter stripes, and her sneakers now have light blue laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperoni (right) *6 Mushrooms (top and bottom left) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Ketchup *Onion *Lettuce *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Steak *Brown Rice *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Cheese Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria *3 Blueberry Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Drink: **Small Tea with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Onion *Lettuce *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Chicken Wings (all) *8 BBQ Chicken Strips (all) *4 Carrots (all) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Onions *Relish *Ketchup *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop **Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Egg, Cherry, Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Bunny Ear Candy, Candy Egg, Bunny Ear Candy Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *4 Clams *4 Shrimps *Crescent Roll Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Crushed Croutons *4 Clams *4 Shrimps *Crescent Roll Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry Ring with Boston Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Easter) *Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry Egg Donut with Boston Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark **Jelly Beans Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Philly Steak (right) *6 Fresh Garlic (right) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left) Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Sauteed Onions *Tomatoes *Deep-Fried Pickles *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Ranch **Chives Holiday (Halloween) *Flatbread with Monster Muenster *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Sauteed Onions *Tomatoes *Spooky Slaw *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Ranch **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Marshmallows Holiday (Easter) *Liner D *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Bunny Ear Candies Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Egg, Cherry, Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Jelly Beans **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Bunny Ear Candy, Candy Egg, Bunny Ear Candy Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Vented Crust *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Graham Cracker Crust *Jellybean Jam *Jellybean Jam *Jellybean Jam *Jellybean Jam *Vented Crust *Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring *8 Cremebury Eggs (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Steak *Brown Rice *Tomatoes *Cheddar Cheese *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Easter) *Soft Taco with Steak *Brown Rice *Tomatoes *Spring Coleslaw *Cheddar Cheese *Blackberry Remoulade *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tuna **Carrots *Sayori *Bonito Flakes *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice **Tuna **Kampachi **Carrots *Sayori *Bonito Flakes *Sweet Sakura Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Brown Rice *Tomatoes *Cheddar Cheese *Sour Cream *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Easter) *Soft Taco with Steak *Brown Rice *Tomatoes *Spring Coleslaw *Cheddar Cheese *Blackberry Remoulade *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *3 Blueberry Pancakes *Blueberry Syrup *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Drink: **Small Tea with Ice Holiday (Easter) *3 Blueberry Pancakes *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Whipped Cream *Jelly Beans *Drink: **Small Tea with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *BBQ Sauce with Smoked Cheddar *6 Fresh Garlics (Right) *3 Mushrooms (Bottom Right) *6 Philly Steaks (Right) *Light Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Starlight BBQ) Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Hot Dog on a Beetbread Bun *Onions *Sundried Tomatoes *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Southwest Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Razzle Dazzle **Small Cherry Cordial Corn Papa's Scooperia Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 38 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 39 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 5 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 7 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 14 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 14 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Drizzle. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Crescent Roll. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Drizzle. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Fresh Garlic. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Easter, Bunny Ear Candy, and Battenberg Cake. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD and Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Jelly Beans. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Cremebury Eggs. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Spring Coleslaw. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Sweet Sakura Sauce. *In Papa's Scooperia, she is unlocked with Cucumber Bubbles. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Olga and Tohru, but lost to Prudence in the Onion Division finals. However, she still advanced to the semi-finals. She then lost to Peggy in the semi-finals. Trivia *Mandi's avatar is based on Tony's real-life wife. **She is the only female customer who is based on a real person. *The "owly" shirt that Mandi wears in the Gamerias is based on an actual shirt in her wardrobe. *She and Tony are the first day customers in Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!. Their orders remained the same in the app versions of the game. Order Tickets Mandi Pizzeria.png|Mandi's Pizzeria order Mandi Papa's Burgeria.jpg|Mandi's Burgeria order manco.png|Mandi's Taco Mia! order Mandi Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Mandi's Freezeria order Mandi's Pancakeria Order.png|Mandi's Pancakeria order Mandi Burgeria HD.png|Mandi's Burgeria HD order Chuckwingeria.png|Mandi's Wingeria order Mandi HotDoggeria.png|Mandi's Hot Doggeria order Mandi BTG.png|Mandi's Burgeria To Go! order Mandi Ea.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria order during Easter Mandi normal.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria regular order Mandi HD.png|Mandi's Freezeria HD order Mandi thanks.png|Mandi's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Mandi Normal order.png|Mandi's Pastaria regular order Mandi's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Mandi's Freezeria To Go! order Mandi Easter Donuteria.png|Mandi's Donuteria order during Easter Mandi DOnuteria.png|Mandi's Donuteria regular order Mandi PTG.png|Mandi's Pizzeria To Go! order Mandi's Cheeseria Order during Halloween.png|Mandi's Cheeseria order during Halloween Mandi Cheeseria.png|Mandi's Cheeseria regular order Mandi Easter.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter mandicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Mandi's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Mandi Cupcakeria HD.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Mandi CHD.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria HD regular order Mandi Easter Bakeria.png|Mandi's Bakeria order during Easter Mandi-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Mandi's Bakeria regular order Mandi Easter THD.png|Mandi's Taco Mia HD order during Easter mANDI thd.png|Mandi's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Mandi (Holiday).png|Mandi's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Mandi (Regular).png|Mandi's Sushiria regular order Mandi TMTG (Holiday).png|Mandi's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Mandi Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Mandi's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Mandi (Holiday).png|Mandi's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Mandi (Regular).png|Mandi's Pancakeria HD regular order Mandi Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Mandi's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mandi (Holiday).png|Mandi's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Mandi's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Mandi's Full Scooperia Regular order Gallery MandiBCU.png|Mandi's old look Mandi (Taco Mia).png|Mandi's appearance in Papa's Burgeria and Taco Mia! Mandisolary.jpg Mandi.png Mandi-Mandi.jpg Workers mandi.jpg Mandi Solary.jpg Tony and family.png|Mandi, Tony and their daughters PerfectMandi!.png|"Great, Tony and the kids are gonna be happy!" Angrybirdsrocks323.JPG 60.jpg Mandi and Tony.jpg|Mandi and Tony waiting side by side bitmap.png Black beans.png|Mandi is not pleased Mandi Thumbs Up.PNG Monster hamburger.jpg|Mandi will not be pleased for that monster hamburger Angry mandi.jpg Poor Mandi.png Wingeria Chefs.png 968.png Perfect Breakfast for Mandi.png mand not a star customer.png s.png|Taylor is perfect! Mandi in Papa's Pastaria.png perfect pasta and gold badge.png Perfectmandi.png Lisa perfec 2 close.png|Let's share the perfect donuts! Ohh.PNG Much people.jpg mandi perfect.png|Ladies get the best donuts in this dining room! And Bronze Award! Mandi n cooper perfect.png|Mandi gets perfect again! Blog server 01.jpg|Mandi in Wingeria HD HD ios 152.png Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.56.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.59.30.png|Mandi is not pleased imagesTCX2R0F0.jpg imagesLXLWHXCJ.jpg imagesE23SI41Y.jpg Cupcakeriaday33.png|Mandi is unlocked! R23.jpg Poor Mandi and Big Pauly.png Mad Mandi.png|Mandi sticking her tongue out in anger mandiperf.jpg|Perfect order with Mandi in Papa's Wingeria Bandicam 2015-04-09 13-52-03-198.jpg|Mandi is happy with her sundae! Mandi Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (71).png|Glitch! Mandicleanup.png Mandi Perfecto Bakeria.png My Order Served and Not Pleased.png IMG 0410.JPG|Solary Parents are impressed! Screenshot (41pl).png|A perfect Pink Lemonade pie for Mandi and Julep! Perfect Silver Mandi.png|Perfect Silver Mandi Mandi is angry.jpg|"Timm, I am really disappointed in you." 3 Dancing.png Wingeria Workers.png|Mandi & a bit of Chuck waiting in line Image-1423336212.jpg MANDI!!!!.PNG|You just got Rick'rolled by Mandi. PerfectMandiBakeria.png|Mandi's perfect Bakeria order! Mandi Gold TMHD.jpeg|Mandi gets a perfect taco during Thanksgiving! IMG 0282.JPG|Mandi dining with her husband. Papa's Blessing.png|With Papa Louie's blessing, the Wingeria chefs receive perfect sushi bandicam 2017-11-30 18-48-42-211.jpg|Visit Work Wingeria Bandicam_2018-08-18_18-51-47-427.png 1AC235AA-9B0E-48BB-ADD1-734E4D532C82.png|Cherry Blossom Festival. IMG_0532.PNG Fan Art Mandi Drawing.png Mandi and Tony Solary.jpg images.jpg MandiChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Mandi (Work and Pizzeria Style) Mandi lemonade813.jpg mandi as a chibi.jpg|Chibi Mandi Mandi Chibi.jpg|Mandi Chibi Maker Mandi Chibi Style B.jpg|Mandi Chibi Maker Style B h.png|secundary outfit mandi Flipline - Mandi.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters